


A Love From a Different World

by Loachm



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Crossover, Different Realms, F/M, Love, Love Triangle, Portals, The Night Court, War, crossover parings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loachm/pseuds/Loachm
Summary: While trying to get answers about Maeve and the Vlag, Aelin accidentally opens a portal where she is transported to a mysterious land called Prythian. There she meets a close knit court of strange Fae who are suspicious of her. While trying to keep her identity hidden, Aelin tries to find her way back home- which proves difficult when she is pulled into a world of war and love.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius (Celaena Sardothien) / Azriel (ACoTaR), Aelin Ashryver Galathynius (Celaena Sardothien) / Rhysand (ACoTaR)
Comments: 66
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first ever fanfiction and I'm really excited to share it with all of you. This work will be focusing on the crossover between Throne of Glass and A Court of Thorns and Roses. It's mainly about Aelin and her relationships with the members of the Inner Circle, as well as their connection between the two universes. For the purpose of this work, Rowan and Feyre do not exist. I plan on this being a long story with a lot of smut for all you naughty readers. I will be posting at least once a week. Like, comment, share and enjoy! Happy reading!

For the first time in a very long time, Rhysand felt at ease. After fifty years of slavery Under the Mountain, it was utter bliss to be back home. He wasn't sure that his scars from Amarantha would ever heal, and it would definitely take a long time to rebuild his life. Still, Rhys was determined to enjoy every moment with his family-there was no telling what tomorrow would bring. The High Lord of the Night Court was having a rather quiet evening with his Inner Circle. They were lounging at the dining room, having just finished dinner. Amren was taking sips of a dark liquid, giving a menacing smile to Cassian-who was looking at her with a mix of horror and disgust. Mor was laughing at the latter and Azriel was watching the scene before him with a ghost of a smile. Yes, it was paradise being back home.

He glanced out at the opened window and sighed happily. The night air was pleasant, the night sky magnificent as the moon and stars adorned it. How he had missed his sky, its sheer beauty. Rhysand loved nights like these the most; there was nothing quite so calmly. Which is why when the sky suddenly transformed it surprised them all. It was serene one moment, and then thunder and lightning took over the next. It was as if the heavens had split open and were screaming. It was so abrupt that even their conversation stalled-it was as if the Gods were demonstrating their wrath. Rhysand would not help feeling as if something was coming. As if not to disappoint, a crashing sound echoed through the walls-too heavy to be a fallen object. Being as there was no one else besides his court in the house, Rhysand was instantly on alert. Who would dare trespass into the personal home of the most powerful High Lord in history? No one said anything as they vigilantly made their way to the hallway, Cassian pulled out weapons from his side, trying to assess the level of the threat. Rhysand was more than worried; his personal home in Velaris was protected by magic, and only Mor and himself were even able to winnow in.

The hallway was dark, with very few candles lit, making it difficult to see just what had evoked such noise. Squinting Rhysand finally made out the unmoving shape down the hall, near the foyer. Of all the things their imagination conjured up, it was clear that none of them expected this.

"Holy shit," Cassian said softly, as they slowly advanced towards the curled up person on the floor.

The woman-or girl, as it seemed more fitting- was completely naked. Her face was covered by her luscious honey colored locks, arms loosely warped around her breasts, legs brought close to her chest. She seemed so small and frail, so powerless. Rhysand choked down on his revulsion, biting down on his horror, for the girl was covered in scars. They were very prominent on her golden skin. All across her body were scar tissue, big ones, small ones, thin ones, thick ones. The most prominent were three harsh ones that adorned her entire back. It was clear that her injuries had been made over many years, with different weapons and using different methods. The girl had seen hell.

Mor was the first to approach the girl, gently pushing her hair away from her face-a face that was so breathtakingly beautiful. Her dark arched eyebrows and sharp cheekbones gave her an air of mystery. Her dark long eyelashes rested on her cheeks while her small straight nose and those full plumed lips gave her an allure of a goddess. She was without a doubt the most beautiful person Rhysand had ever seen.

No one said anything as Mor touched the girl again, trying to determine if she was conscious or not. "What do you want to do with her?" She asked, turning her eyes to her cousin. Rhysand's heart clenched as he read Mor's face, as he saw her reliving her experience after being dumped by her family with that dreadful note nailed to her naked body.

Rhysand was not sure what to say, not sure what to do. A girl had broken into his home, her body a map of the horrors she had endured. So much for a peaceful night at home.

"I'll carry her," Azriel volunteered before Rhys could answer, surprising them all. He too looked at the girl with a complex look, not pity, but perhaps empathy. Quickly he carelessly ripped off his own shirt and draped it over her, shielding her as he raised her in his arms, snuggling her close to his bare chest. "Get a healer,"

Mor winnowed out of the house without another word, as Azriel winnowed to a bedroom and laid her down on the bed. She was so tiny that Azriel's shirt covered her from her neck to her knees. The Shadowsinger took a seat next to her, pushing her hair behind her ears. Rhysand was in awe; he had never seen his spy look like this before, so warm, so gentle.

"I'll check for other uninvited guests," Rhysand's second claimed before vanishing too.

Azriel's expression suddenly changed as he again peered at the girl's round ears. He turned to his brothers in surprise.

"She's human." He exclaimed, shock coating his words. "How did she break through the barriers?"

"It doesn't seem like she came by choice." Rhysand answered. He was very perplexed indeed. A human, a mere human had broken through the protective wards.

"Who did that to her?" His eyes still glued to the sleeping figure, Cassian asked, just barely over a whisper. No one answered. Rhysand tried to no avail to dig through her mind, but surprisingly, the girl's mind was completely sealed off. How could a mere mundane possibly protect herself from the Fae?

Just then Mor arrived with the city's principal healer, Alice, who was already in doctor mode. "High Lord," Inclining her head quickly in respect, Alice directly to the figure on the bed. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure,"Rhysand answered back, still mystified. "She appeared out of nowhere."

"I'm going to uncover her…" Almost instantly everyone was exiting the room, the High Lord lingered by the door frame, for some reason not wanting to be apart from her. "Let me know how she is." He said weakly. Just what the hell was his deal?

Forty minutes later the Alice came out. Rhysand was leaning against the door restlessly, Mor was lounging on a small divan in the hallway, Amren was still gone. Cassian was keeping himself busy by cleaning his knives and occasionally glancing at Rhys, and Azriel was standing very straight in a corner, having not moved a muscle since he came back from the Human lands twenty minutes ago. Rhysand had sent him to investigate but the spymaster had come back empty handed and only more confused.

"She doesn't seem to be in any immediate danger," The healer started, "She has no visible internal or external injuries but she needs rest."

"How is that possible?" Questioned Rhys, more and more confused from the course of events. "She broke through my wards."

The healer looked bewildered herself. "I don't know how, but she is fine."

"And the scars…" Questioned Rhys, unsure of how to finish the question.

"Are mostly old," Answered the doctor, knowing what the high lord wanted to know. "They are all healed though."

"How did she get them?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say she was torture over a long period of time," Rhys's breath ceased for a minute. Tortured, a young thing like her. "Judging from the shackles-"

"Shackles?" Interrupted Mor, having not seen any.

"She has scars around both of her wrists which could have only been made by chains." Alice shrugged, "seems like she had worn them for quite some time."

"What happened to her?"

Alice shook her head, "I have no idea, but from the looks of it, most of her past injuries should be fatal for a human."

"So she's fine?" Came from behind. Azriel spoke finally, worrying over the mysterious girl, not wanting to hear anymore of the girl's alleged life, it felt like he was invading her privacy-something very odd for a spymaster.

"Perfectly fine. And strong too, for such a small human."

"When will she wake up?" Mor asked, she was aching to speak to her.

"Tomorrow most likely."

"And her mind-"

"Is completely protected, no one has access to her mind." Alice reassured the High Lord who looked anxious. "If that is all.." Rhys gave a small nod before looking at the closed door again. Only then did he finally realize why the room had looked so familiar; it was none other than Azriel's own bedroom. Something in his chest stirred, looking at the girl he concluded that it was his Fae instincts that made him feel that way towards her-towards any female that was in danger. It was completely normal, it was his nature. Though the way Azriel was acting towards her was abnormal for the shadowsinger; he did not like people, did not get along with them. Even when he was with his family there was only so much he would show.

"I'll get her something to wear," Informed Mor before she too left them.

"I'll fix the wards," Cassian said and left without another word.

Turning around he saw that the healer had already left, leaving only him and his brother.

"I'll sleep in one of the spare rooms," Said Azriel, still crossed armed from his place in the corner. He didn't even look at Rhys as he continued. "That girl… her hands… they look just like mine."

Rhys's heart stopped for a moment, no wonder Azriel had looked at her with such sympathy. Of course- _of course_ Azriel would act that way towards her. Her scarred hands reminded him of his own traumatic childhood.

He was unsettled; if a small girl such as she was able to find Velaris, others would too. And if they did, the secret city would now be exposed-his _people_ would be exposed. The thought did not settle well with him. Rhysand needed to find out how a human could have entered Velaris, very much less found it. He turned his head towards his brother and Azriel's face worried him. Rhys felt completely worn out and he knew that his family felt the same. What they all needed was a good rest so they can be clear minded tomorrow.

"Rest." He said, patting Azriel on the back. "We'll get our answers tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Aelin Ashryver Galathynius opened her eyes. And was alert almost instantly. Her reflexes were still up to speed despite the lack of food or water in her body. She remarked some things right away; she was in someone else's bed, she was dressed in clothes that were not hers, and her weapons were gone. The room was big and comfortable but plain, evidence of its owner scattered around; the plain clothes laid neatly over the chair at the desk, the simple weapons on the table, the books. Not a room she recognized. Lifting the covers she looked down at her body, inspecting it for any new wounds. Aelin found nothing. Ruling out the possibility of poison or any drug really, she was left confused on how and where she came to be. But one thing was very, very clear; she was no longer at Mistward. The last thing she remembered was drawing Wyrdmarks, after that, nothing. Just how many days had passed since then, she wondered, as she got out of the bed, making as little noise as possible. Aelin grabbed the weapons from the desk and felt the familiar feel of a weapon as the daggers molded to her hands. She inched towards the door, as careful as ever, remembering the last time she had woken up in a place she did not know. The princess shuddered as she thought about her days in Endovier. She inched the door opened and peeked out, there was no one there, though there were distinct voices from below. Her bare feet stepped on the plush carpet following the voices. Diligently inspecting her surroundings, Aelin noted the gorgeous chandeliers, the grand staircase, the personal portrait hanging from the walls. It was the three first portraits that gave her an inclining of her host; if the pointed ears were anything to go by. This was a family home, with the first portrait showing the head of it, an older male, with distinct features of blue eyes and black hair. So she was dealing with Fae then.

Straining to hear the conversation taking place under her, Aelin made her way down the stairs. This led her to a dining room on the second floor. There she found five people laughing and eating at a table.

Rhys stopped laughing as the girl's scent suddenly hit him hard, the infatuating smell of jasmine and lemon verbena. She was awake and very close to them.

The blond woman was the first to see her.

Getting up from the table she greeted Aelin with a smile, the others turning around to face the girl. "Oh! You're awake-" Mor's uplifted smile instantly transformed as the girl striked.

Having no real plan to follow, Aelin did what Aelin does best; she winged it. She went for the person closest to her and pounced. Seeing his pointed ears she knew that he was Fae- and strong by the look of it, but adrenaline kicked in. The room was in an uproar as the rest of the Inner Circle kicked their chairs back as their unknown guest attacked Cassian with Azriel's twin daggers.

Aelin did not hesitate as she kicked the broad man's legs from under him, making him fall to his knees. Before he could retaliate, she already had him pinned from behind; one dagger resting at the base of his throat, the other at his groin. He did not dare move a muscle.

Cassian was not the only one left speechless at his current situation. Rhys was the most powerful High Lord in history, and even he could not best his general in combat. Yet, this little wisp of a human had him defeated in less than a minute, her blade threatening to chop off his most prized possession.

After getting over his initial shock at the girl's abilities-and the impressive wall that was still protecting her mind from his magic, Rhys noted exactly how beautiful she truly was. If she had been beautiful asleep, then now she was magnificent. In all his centuries of living, Rhysand had never seen such exquisite eyes, had never seen eyes of bright turquoise with gold rimmed around, the dark lashes making them pop even more against her tanned skin. She was like a dream. Everything about this moment was like a dream. There she was, standing tall behind Cassian, her long golden hair resting over her shoulder. Rhys could not deny her beauty even when she was threatening his brother's life. He had never seen a woman look so fierce in nothing but a nightgown.

No one moved as she turned those stunning eyes on them, stared them all down with defiance, with fire. She addressed the male at the head of the table, instantly noting the resemblance between him and the man in the portrait. His son then, and even more beautiful than he was. Aelin had never seen such a stunning male before in her life, the tall, strong body wrapped in muscles, that dark luscious hair, and those startling violet eyes. 

"Who the hell are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's chapter 3! Again, this will be a long story so stay in tuned. I have no intentions of dropping this fanfiction and I have more than another 10 chapters already written. Things will get steamy eventually and things will be explained. So, relax and enjoy!

_“Who the hell are you?”_

Even her voice was enchanting, like rich honey. Get it together, Rhys reminded himself, now is not the time to think with your cock. So instead, he put on his High Lord mask, casually putting his hands pockets and gave her his signature smirk. “I was about to ask the same thing about you.”

“I suggest you speak fast before I slit your friend’s throat,” She answered back calmly, too calmly for a human facing four powerful Fae and...whatever the hell Amren was. To get her point across, she lightly dragged the blade over Cassian’s Adam’s apple.

“I show you hospitality and you give me hostility,” Rhys raised an eyebrow. “Where are your manners, darling?” He took a seat and tried to steady his speeding heart.

“Here are my manners, _darling_.” She mocked, digging the dagger deeper into the male’s throat. No hint of the small frail girl with the scars. No, now, standing there, facing them all, she wore them like battle armor.

“You come into my home and threaten my people, you are lucky to be alive right now.” As beautiful as the girl was, no one hurt his family, no one.

“Oh?” She questioned, in turn raising one perfectly arched dark eyebrow. “And exactly who should I thank for such a blessing? You?”

Mor looked from the girl to her cousin, she was worried, because for once, it seemed that Rhys was being laughed at. Did this girl even know who he was? It would not end well for the human.

“I’m seconds away from doing something that you will regret.”

Aelin cocked her head to the side, taunting the gorgeous male across from her. “I’m trembling.” Again she watched as he tried endlessly digging through her brain-to no avail, of course. He seemed as strong as he was handsome, yet he would not get what he wanted.

“Who’s shielding your mind?” He asked suddenly, taking her by surprise.

“What?” Eyebrows narrowed, she looked at him confused.

“Your mind, who’s protecting it?”

Aelin thought that his question was rather funny. “Me?”

“You expect me to believe that a mere human can protect her own mind against the most powerful High Lord in history?”

Aelin wanted to throw her head back and roar with laughter; he thought that she was human? She must have shifted back to her human form after opening the portal. A second later what he said finally registered in her head.

“High Lord?”

“Realized your mistake-”

“You’re just a _lord_?” This time she did laugh, taking them all by surprise. Rhysand blinked a few times, unable to understand. Did she just laugh? At him? “And here I was thinking that you might be a king from all your arrogance.”

He tried to compose himself, “Now, how about we sit down and rationally discuss before you kill my general?”

This was perhaps the longest time Cassian had ever gone without speaking. Rhysand was debating thanking the girl.

“General?” For the first time Aelin looked down at the man she was holding captive. He was cute the same way a teddy bear was. General her ass. “Is he supposed to be taken down so easily?” She asked no one in particular.

The small woman in the back gave a small chuckle as she looked the girl up and down. “I like her,”

Concluding that these strange people were not an immediate threat to her, Aelin released the male, who scurried away from her, a hand on his balls. Aelin threw the daggers onto the table in front of her and took his seat, crossed her legs and for the first time looked down at what she was wearing. The pink skin tight nightgown was very short and light, ending right at her ass, hugging her very generous curves. The small slit on her thigh showed even more of her splendid legs and the plunge at the neckline gave a fair amount of cleavage. The spaghetti straps barely held anything at all. Yes, Aelin looked ravishing, and she knew that they thought so too.

“Who dressed me?”

Mor hesitantly raised her hand, mentally face palming herself for picking out a nightgown that explicitly showed off her scars. Her worries, however, vanished when the girl gave her a smirk, “Exquisite taste,”

Rhysand agreed, the girl looked good enough to eat, and from the looks of it, she knew it too. The cloth fit her like a glove, putting every curve on display. He hadn’t even realized that he was staring until she said; “You might want to wipe your mouth,” Her eyes gleamed. “You’re drooling on the food.”

Having recovered, Mor asked, “Who are you?”

Aelin laid her chin on the back of her hand, “ _That_ is a rather complicated question,”

“Then uncomplicate it,” Rhys said, still enjoying the view.

Aelin wiggled her eyebrows at him. “Show me yours and I’ll show you mine.”

“Rhysand, High Lord of the Night Court-”

“The what?”

Rhysand couldn’t count the times he was rendered speechless by this girl. “The Night Court-”

“I heard you the first time,” Aelin assured him, putting up her hand to stop him. “I’ve just never heard of it.”

“Do the rumors not go on beyond the wall?”

“Wall?” She looked around the room at the people around her, “Pray tell, where the hell am I?”

“Prythian,”

Aelin had travelled the whole world, studied all the different countries and continents, cities. And she had never, ever, heard of a place called Prythian. Slowly, she put the pieces together; back in Mistward she had drawn the Wyrdmarks and opened a portal, trying enter the afterlife in an effort to contact Nehemia. She clearly entered a different realm. Just where the hell had she landed?

Aelin slowly nodded, giving nothing away. She knew nothing of this Prythian, but she had always been an exceptional liar. The princess thanked her fast wit for connecting the dots. If she was right the ‘wall’ must separate the human and Fae land. “I see.”

“How are you on Fae territory?”

She decided to go with the truth, “I don’t know.”

“So you just happened to break into my house naked and unconscious in my foyer?

“Naked?” Well that was certainly interesting, for the last time she had checked, she had been very much dressed before opening that portal. Aelin chuckled as she answered him, “I am known for making rather dramatic entrances.”

“And who did you say you were?” Rhys tried, his violet eyes meeting her sparkling blue and gold ones.

“I didn’t.” She simply smiled back at him. “Nice try though.”

“A name will do,” Despite himself, Rhysand was immensely enjoying himself with her, having never met anyone that was so intriguing in all his years. It had been a while since he had met someone he could not read, someone who interested him at such a degree. The thought startled him.

Aelin put her elbows on the table and rested her cheeks on her hands. Which one do you want, she thought to herself. Aelin, Celaena, Lillian, Elentiya, so many different identities to choose from. She decided to pick the easiest one, the one that comforted her the most in her darkest days. “Celaena Sadorthian, pleasure to meet you.” Again with that wicked smile of hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter four and there's more to come. Don't forget to give kudos, comment and share- enjoy!

“ _Cel-lae-na_ ,” Rhys said back, letting her name roll off his tongue. It suited her very well, he liked it.

“Where are my weapons?”

“What weapons?”

Aelin looked at him in distaste, “Don’t tell me that I arrived here naked _and_ weaponless.”

“I’m afraid you did,” Rhys watched her with mockery in his eyes.

“Can I trouble you for a map?” She swiftly changed the subject.

Rhysand looked at her with amusement, where did the rude girl go? “Who could ever imagine you being capable of such politeness,”

“I woke up in a bed that was not my own, in clothes that did not belong to me and found myself surrounded by Fae,” She narrowed her eyes at him, “You can’t blame me for being defensive.”

“You knew we were Fae and still attacked Cassian,” The High Lord shook his head, completely bemused by this wild wisp. “Weren’t you afraid?”

“Afraid of what?” She snorted, glancing at who she presumed to be Cassian. “I had him pinned down within a second.”

Cassian however, did not match her smug look, instead the Illyrian had his head bowed in shame, his ego still hurting from being taken down so easily by a human.

“Don’t feel so bad,” She said, sensing his humiliation, Aelin assured him, “back home it is an honor to be bested by me.”

“I never thought the day would come where Cassian actually had nothing to say,” Commented the small woman in the back. There was something about her that was vaguely familiar, something in those tilted eyes which advised Aelin not to trust, something in that snake like sneer. “And done by none other than a human too,”

“Shut up.” Was the Warriors only response. He knew as well as the rest of them that they would never let him live down the humiliation.

“What exactly is your profession, back home?” Mor asked, more and more interested in the girl.

Aelin fluttered her eyelashes, “If you’re going to interrogate me at least buy me dinner first.”

“You are hungry?” It was the first time Azriel had spoken since Celaena graced them with her presence, Rhys noted. Their esteemed guest dragged her eyes to where Azriel was sitting, as if seeing him for the first time. Since Celaena’s arrival, Rhys’s court has been disheveled, all of them acting strange, specifically Azriel. He was a man of few words, and in the presence of company other than his family, he opted to stay in the shadows and watch.

But not with this girl clearly.

“I would kill for a good chocolate hazelnut cake,” She fantasized, almost drooling at the image forming in her mind. She looked Azriel up and down appreciatively and said, “Unless there’s something better to eat…?” Cassian coughed and Azriel blushed heavily. Mor was staring at her in awe; from all the people for her to choose from, she had to pick _Azriel_ to flirt with?

Rhys decided to indulge his guest, theorizing that the girl would be more open after some food.

Aelin looked beyond happy as a plate of chocolate cake magically floated to her before landing softly on the table. She looked momentarily conflicted. “You wouldn’t poison me with this temptation, would you?”

Mor looked a her cousin with laughter, this woman-

“No,” Aelin mused while picking up her fork. “I’m way too interesting for you to kill.” And with that she took a mouthful and relished as the delicious chocolaty cake graced her pallet. Closing her eyes she licked her lips and moaned at the taste of utter delight. Rhys’s body reacted instantly and he conducted that her moan was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

Opening her eyes she looked back at Azriel, “Should I do a taste test to see what’s more delicious?” His brother’s face was turning a darker shade of red. “This cake or…” She pointed at him with her fork, leaving the rest of her sentence unfinished, hanging in the air. For some reason, Rhys was not by any means happy with the way she was speaking to his brother.

“She’s worse than Cassian,” Remarked Ameren, completely bewildered for the first time since Rhys had met her.

Ignoring that last comment Aelin turned to the rest of them. “And who are the rest of you?”

Rhys decided to grace her with introductions, “My cousin; Morrigan,” He pointed at the blond beauty next to him, they really did not look anything alike. “Amren, my second,” The lord pointed to the only other woman in the back. Her short bob swung as she gave Aelin something that she tried passing off as a smile-one that was no doubt supposed to be threatening. Aelin just gave her one right back. “My brothers Azriel and-”

“Cassian,” She finished for him, “I remember,” She gave the general a wink.

“Where did you learn to fight?” Cassian asked, addressing her for the first time. It seemed that his embarrassment was slowly fading.

Rhys noted how Celaena absentmindedly fingered her collar bone-no, it was a scar on her collarbone. When he looked carefully it was a necklace of star shaped scars all around her throat. Just what had she gone through? “I picked it up somewhere,” She answered back dodgly. It was clear that there was a lot more to it than she was saying. But it was also clear that she would say no more on the subject.

“When do you plan on going back home?” Rhys asked, more out of curiosity. He wanted to know just how much time he had with the little minx. Celaena looked momentarily startled, a mix of worry and fear. How curious, thought Rhys, for some reason the girl was scared of going back to where she came from.

Aelin had not been prepared for that question. Just how was she supposed to get back home when she had landed in a different realm? She did not even know if she could open a portal here, if the Wyrdmarks even worked here. They thought she was simply a human and all she had to do was jump over a wall. Aelin needed a way to stall her departure until she found a way to use her magic. Making sure that she looked frightened for a moment, Aelin threw back a false smile, knowing that they would think that she was scared. “Kicking me out so quickly?” Making sure that her voice quivered a little-just enough.

The girl was scared, terrified of going back home, for whatever reason, and she was concealing her fear badly. She was so terrified that she seemed to rather stay with Fae than go back home. Rhys wondered if more scars were waiting for her there. His heart hardened at the thought. “Of course not, I just want to know how much longer I have the pleasure of your company.”

“Where’s your home, girl?” Amren asked, feeling a strange sort of solitude with the girl.

Celaena gave her a small smile. “I have no home,” Again, not a lie.

Understanding, Mor asked her, “Are you running from something?”

“Aren’t we all running from something?” For it seemed that way, Aelin was running from her harsh instructor, from Maeve, from Adarlan, from her crown.

“How old are you?”

She tsked before shaking her head in disapproval, that arrogant smile back on. “Didn’t anyone tell you that it’s rude asking a lady her age?”

“Are you a lady?”

Aelin just smirked. “Eighteen,”

Rhys didn’t say anything for a few moments. Neither did anyone else. He had known that she was young, but not this young. Practically a child, not even two decades old yet. Too young to have endured so much so soon, too young to be covered in scars already, too young to be this scared.

“Almost nineteen,” That was if she didn’t Settle. “Shocked?” Celaena asked, looking at him from under her lashes.

Rhys instantly made up his mind. “You are welcome to stay here as long as you need,”

Aelin along with everyone else was shocked. She had attacked them, yet here he was giving her sanctuary. “Why?”

If the High Lord startled her with his question, she startled him with her answer. “Everyone deserves a home.”


	5. Chapter 5

Lounging at the dining table after a very satisfying breakfast, Aelin observed her new lodge mates. She stift a smile; they were still awkward and on guard with her. Morrigan was the first to speak.

“Why don’t I get you something to wear?”

Aelin looked down at herself and then back up with false confusion. “Aren’t I dressed already?” No one made a sound. “Do you not like what I’m wearing?”

Not for the first time that morning Cassian coughed. Morrigan tried again, “Wouldn’t you rather something more...comfortable?”

Aelin gave her a grin. “Isn’t lingerie comfortable?”

“Aren’t you chilly?”

“I’m rather hot, actually,” Aelin flung her hair behind her shoulder. “But then again, I usually am.”

Rhys had never seen someone so confident and full of themselves, much less this little girl. “You are very much in love with yourself, aren’t you.”

Celaena narrowed her eyes at his statement and then dragged her hands down her body. “If you looked like me, you would be too.” At that Rhysand could not argue.

“I’m just kidding,” She clarified. “I rather wear something more...practical.”

“Is a nightgown not practical?” He teased, enjoying their banter.

“Oh it most definitely is,”Aelin started, liking their exchange. “For bedroom activities that is.”

No one said anything as Celaena followed Mor out of the room. Rhys watched her leave with interest, his eyes following her body until she disappeared down the hall.

Cassian finally relaxed. “Well shit.”

Azriel laughed at his brother, clasping him on the shoulder. “Was that the longest you’ve gone without speaking?”

The more outgoing of the two scowled, “I still can not believe what just happened.”

“She’s something alright,” Agreed Rhys, earring his a certain look from his second.

“Don’t do anything stupid Rhys,” Warned Amren, refocusing everyone on her. “We don’t know her.”

“Yes brother,” Agreed Cassian laughing, “Don’t let your cock think for you.”

“Why did you really let her stay?” Asked Azriel.

“There’s something strange about her,” Rhys explained. “A human breaks through the barrier and doesn’t know how she got here, much less uninjured?”He shakes his head. “I don’t believe it.”

“You think she’s a spy?”

His brother nods his head. “I’ve thought about it,”

“What court would send a human to spy for them?” Questioned Cassian. “She would be completely defenseless here.”

“Unless they are shielding her mind…” Connected Azriel. “That might be why she’s untouchable.”

“You think they used magic to make her stronger too?”

“I’ve never seen such magic before.”

“Whoever shields her mind controls her,” Mused Rhys, his chest growing tighter and tighter as he spoke. “She might not be here on her own volition.”

“Again the question remains,” Cassian tapped his finger on the table. “Who’s behind this?”

“Now would be the ideal time to attack,” It was true too, thought Rhys, now that the days under the mountain were over, everyone was getting back to their old lives. Everyone would be too preoccupied with building back their lives to see an attack like this coming. “But why would they attack the Night Court?”

“Exactly,” Said Cassian, “Rhys was the one who killed Amanrantha, he’s the reason we were freed.”

“Someone who has a vendetta against this court.”

“Tamlin?”

Amren scoffed, “That idiot isn’t creative enough to do something like this.”

Rhys turned towards his brother, Azriel had been quiet for some time now. “What are you thinking?”

“The King of Hybern.” The room went quiet as the possibility hung in the air. “If anyone has that sort of magic, it would be him.”

“I wouldn’t put it past him either.”

“He’s always wanted to reclaim the human realm” Rhys said once he found his voice again, “Amarantha was just the beginning…”

“So what do we do about the girl?” His second asked, “If she really is under his control she is a liability.”

Rhysand turned towards Amren, “If she really is under his influence she is blameless, what human would willingly become a pawn in this game of thrones?”

“You want to _protect_ her?” Cassian looked incredulously at his brother.

“I want to _watch_ her,” Corrected Rhys, “If she is a toy, she doesn’t know that she’s been made. We could use that to our advantage.”

“It’s all hypothetical, though,” Reminded Azriel, “We shouldn’t jump to conclusions right away.”

“Whether or not she is a spy doesn’t matter,” Argued Amren, “Her story is suspicious, we’d be idiots to trust her.”

“No one is trusting anyone,” Reassured Rhys, “But, until we know for sure who she is and why she’s here, we stall her departure.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back again with a new chapter! Now this one's short and slow with not much going on, but bear with me. It's a lead up to a VERY interesting one next chapter. Also, for those who only came for the smut, I must warn you; that doesn't come right away. Trust me Aelin, Rhys and Azriel all get steamy- just not yet! So, relax and enjoy!

Aelin had never before been so grateful for her Fae abilities. After changing into a pair of loose pants and a very short shirt- a court fashion that was _very_ much to her liking, she got Morrigan to bring her to the library. It was a while before the other girl left her to her own devices. Any other day she would have enjoyed the female’s friendly manner, but right now she was just getting in her way. The library was quite impressive, and if Aelin wasn’t on a time crutch, she would have enjoyed it more. Its magnificent structure took her breath away- as did the incredible number of books stores on the selves- selves that ran around the whole room, from the ceiling to the floor. The gorgeous floor to ceiling windows allowed her to view the city below; it was quite beautiful. The massive crystal chandelier gave off such light, and the grand fireplace was very homely. What a wonderful place to read; Aelin could picture herself curled up in the tufted armchair, with a glass of wine, warmed by the fire. It was truly a shame that she would not be able to make use of such a glorious library. If only she had more time.

But time was of the essence and so she immediately started her research. Aelin wasn’t exactly sure why her new friends had let her roam alone freely- but she was not complaining. She waited for Mor to disappear before shifting back to her Fae form, smiling when she felt the familiar feel of her fangs. Although she hated to admit it, her instructor had been right; the endless torture he had put her through was definitely worth it. Now, she was able to shift effortlessly- Aelin really ought to thank the bastard when she got back. Now with all her senses heightened, she started her research, going through rows and rows of books, trying to find something that could help her. Only to be stopped short when the conversation from the dining turned quite interesting. The princess turned assassin cocked her head to the side, a grin already forming on her lips. Yes, she knew that they found her suspicious and thought that her story was bullshit- but really, a spy?

It was laughable. She understood bits and pieces, but of course drew a blank when they spoke of some king and the courts. Seeing as they seemed to believe that she was from the human realm, Aelin briefly went through their history and map. She had been right about the wall separating the two realms. And it seemed like some king was trying to turn the human one into his play thing-at least by the sounds of their conversation. Usually Aelin would have considered staying and helping-but she was not Aelin right now, she was Celaena, and Celaena only looked out for herself.

She understood that they meant to keep her from leaving, which only prompted her to accelerate her speed with her research. However, despite the urgency of the situation, Aelin did not find a single book regarding Wyrdmarks. Or any book on magic at all. If she were to guess, those books and scrolls were kept somewhere more secure.

It was clear that they did not trust her-and rightly so, but she needed them to in order to get those texts. And there was no way in hell she would tell them the truth; who knew if they would try invading her world, the damage that these strange Fae could invoke. It was too much of a risk.

So instead, Aelin put in a plan in place. Though seduction was usually her style when she wanted something, she doubted that the blue eyed boy would give her much information even if she slept with him. So the victim act would continue. They already thought that she was being mind controlled, all she had to do was amplify that belief.

Of course manipulation and deception was her middle name, yet Aelin couldn’t help believe that Rhysand would be more difficult. So, she would have to set her sight on someone else. Not the general; he did not even want her to stay. Rhysand was flirtatious, but he was the most careful of the group. That raven head woman had suspected her from the beginning and Aelin thought it wise to steer clear of her. The blond seemed cheerful, friendly and carefree, though there was a sharp intelligence underneath. That left Azriel, the boy in the shadows. He was quiet but saw everything-however there was a darkness within him. He looked like someone who did not have a lot of love growing up, who suffered. His hands told her as much. Someone had inflicted those wounds onto him, he was a victim, and her target. Besides, when he spoke to his brothers he seemed more gentle, not to mention that he had even let her stay in his bed. She had recognized his scent as soon as she entered the dining room, it was the same one that had clung to his sheets. A scent undetected by a mere human, and lucky for Aelin, she was not one.


	7. Chapter 7

Seeing as no one was able to gather any information regarding their little human visitor, Rhysand took it upon himself to do something rather risky. Using the cover of wanting to mend relations between courts, he invited them all to his home- in the Court of Nightmares, of course. What better way to spy on people than in your own home? He sent out invites for a gala- with Celaena as his guest of honor. She, of course, was completely unaware of his ulterior motives. Rhys had opted to keep Celaena's presence a secret, but the ball would be utterly useless if she was absent. His Inner Circle would be watching her the whole night, keeping an eye of where she went, and with who. Rhysand really was curious about just whom she was working for.

He glanced at himself in the gold framed mirror. His jet black hair was slicked back, his smile intact-his perfect mask. Rhysand admired himself, his sleek black outfit was fitted and elegant, without being stuffy. He exited his room, his family waiting for him.

"How are we presenting her as?" Cassian asked, looking ever so handsome with his beastly hair tied back. He was in full uniform, looking dashing with his siphons giving off deadly power. Next to him was the shadowsinger, shadows swirling around him. They made a fetching pair.

"An honored guest,"

"So we're to ignore the questions?" Amren asked this time, looking wicked in her in her dark ensemble. Rhysand wasn't sure he'd ever get over just how utterly terrifying his second was.

"Since when do we answer to others?" The retort came from his cousin. Mor was dressed in another one of her riské red dresses. The material clung to her, showing off her impressive assets. Rhys couldn't help thinking that Celaena would look incredible in that outfit.

"Where is she, anyway?"

"Getting dressed, she'll make a grand entrance, as per your request."

"She's taking her time…"

"Unlike you, Cassian, most people actually like to look decent." Mor said sweetly, looking at the Illyrian with deadly eyes.

"What have you told her?"

"That she's a guest, though I'm sure she suspects our real intentions," The High Lord put his hands in his pockets looking relaxed. "She's not going to reveal anything- especially not when she herself is hiding something."

"She's not going to be a problem," Assured Amren, admiring the giant diamond on her finger.

"Everyone remembers the plan?" Rhys waited for everyone to nod before continuing. "Then let the party start,"

Back in her room, Aelin groaned out in frustration. She was currently kneeling on the floor, chalk in hand, staring with annoyance at the Wyrdmarks that she had just drawn. She had stolen the chalk from the study room before rushing back to her rooms. Using the excuse of getting dressed, Aelin spent the last three hours trying endlessly opening a portal. She tried and tried again drawing, erasing, redrawing. But now time has run out. She needed to get to the party before her newfound comrades started suspecting her absence. Aelin hadn't lied about needing the time to get ready- really being this beautiful wasn't easy. Her hair was done up, locks interlocking in knots and twists. Her face was mostly bare, with the exception of dark khaol giving her eyes the appearance of a cat's, and of course, her signature blood red lips. The dress was something Aelin would have bought herself back in Rifthold. It was an off the shoulder black dress, the dip in the neckline deep. The tight long sleeves would keep her warm from the chilly arm, she supposed, while the full length gown clung to her body, showing every dip and curve. Yes, it appeared to be a simple dress-from the front. The back was a whole other story; It was completely backless, barely covering anything at all, really. The material started again right at her ass, making a sensational design all the way down. It was real encrusted crystals, making an image of a lion roaring. It's safe to say that it reminded her of a certain dress back in her own closet. As if the incredible dress wasn't enough, Rhysand had also given her matching jewelry- she had found it with a note on her desk when she had woken up. Aelin wasn't sure what was more important; that he had entered her room while she slept, or that he had given her diamonds. How glorious it was to be back in diamonds and gold. There was a crystal ring on her index, followed by chandelier earrings which reached her collarbone, and then finally, her favorite piece; the double necklaces. First the thick diamond choker and underneath it a matching chain which disappeared underneath the dress.

She smirked in the mirror and said, "I'd do me too,"

Quickly she washed away the Wyrdmarks and hid the chalk- she'd continue after the party. She had been completely taken away by surprise when Rhysand had informed her of the party he was having- with her as a guest. Though she later realized that he was playing the whole 'keep your friends close, but your enemies closer' tactic. It wasn't exactly stupid. Aelin had heard that he invited all of Prythian- no doubt trying to sniff out her 'handler'. She supposed that the only reasonable explanation for her untimely appearance would be that of a spy, but really, hadn't they thought of any other explanation? Of course, with her keeping her mouth shut, she supposed they didn't have much to go on…

Quickly shifting back to her human form, Aelin exited her room. Their plan was clear as day; they used the cover of a party to figure out who she was working for. But having a plan of her own, Aelin made sure to stay close to the shadow boy. Azriel was as delicious as his name, and his shyness only made Aelin more excited. Usually men like Rhysand would be more her style-or Cassian if all she wanted was a drunken one night stand, but Azriel was a breed of his own. And Aelin has always been up for something new. Though her mission was to manipulate, it would still be a glamorous night. After all, who doesn't love a party?


	8. Chapter 8

True to his nature, the Shadowsinger stuck close to the shadows, keeping a critical eye on everyone and everything. It was a beautiful party, filled with beautiful people- or beasts, as was more fitting. The citizens of the Court of Nightmares were indeed creatures of pure evil. Azriel watched as his brother sat on his throne, giving his signature smirk to anyone who met his eyes. He truly hoped that he'd use this night to really amend relationships- they were in dire need of allies after Amarantha. Even Azriel had dreams of her, and they were never pretty. Not one to be distracted, Azriel narrowed his eyes in concentration as Rhysand gave a speech. Something that proved very difficult when Celaene made her grand entrance. The music stopped in anticipation as everyone turned to the figure at the entrance. Azriel sucked in a breath as he saw _her_. In all his hundreds of years of living, never had he ever seen such a breathtaking angel- no, she was not an angel. The girl was a goddess. As if her face wasn’t beautifully framed by her golden hair, that dress did it. Azriel felt a very distinct stirring in both his chest and northern regions. It was not the first time that he appreciated being in the shadows. He continued to watch in awe as she advanced towards the guest, everyone looking at her in silence. The Shadowsinger clenched his teeth in annoyance as more than one male outwardly gawked at her. He wanted to tear apart their eyes. As if suddenly breaking out of his trance, Azriel straightened, and instantly reprimanded himself for his unacceptable response to Celaena. The pull he had towards the girl was unexplainable- and incredible worrisome. Hadn’t he always prided himself with the knowledge that unlike other males, he was never tempted by lust? And he wasn’t, because Azriel knew that what he was feeling was not lust but something more- and wrong for that matter. Hadn’t he only just met the girl? And acting like a complete sap. It was out of character, which only stressed him more and more. Azriel instructed himself to get his shit together before he ruined everything for everyone. 

Aelin was immensely enjoying herself. Besides being undeniably gorgeous, she was also the center of attention. Of course, whenever she was in a room she was _always_ the center of attention, but still, she enjoyed it every time. After being simply introduced as a friend of Rhysand- something that she found _quite_ laughable- she mingled around. Mor seemed to like clinging to her- or more like keeping a watch on her. Aelin did not mind much, and danced the night away with the other blond. The princess could not help thinking that if she had met Mor back home, the two would have been great friends indeed. She barely ate anything nor did she drink- only an idiot would drink Fae wine. As the night passed, people around her were becoming more and more approachable- not doubt the works of the wine. Currently she was having a rather animated chat with a red headed male. She wasn’t exactly sure what his name was but he was handsome, and that’s all that really mattered after all. Realizing that the male was plied with enough alcohol, Aelin asked him endless questions about Prythian. She found it curious that although it was one whole country each court ruled themselves with their own laws- and a High Lord over them. It appeared as if High Lords were the highest position one could achieve- and thinking back she figured that Rhysand must have been absolutely insulted when she laughed at him for it. Aelin’s keen eye also took in the tense energy around Rhysand and some of the Lords. It appeared as if Rhysand had more enemies than friends- but Aelin supposed that’s what the party was for. The drunkard next to her was looking less and less attractive- but what the hell, he was quite useful. And perhaps another one of Rhysand’s enemies at that. The princess did not miss the looks she received from Rhysand and his little secret court. At all times, at least one of them was watching her. She would have felt insulted if she did not feel so flattered. Good to know that even Fae saw her as a threat when she was nothing but a mere human. The male was spouting nonsense at this point- but did peak her interest when he mentioned magic. Though Aelin was disappointed when he did not say anything about Wyrdmarks or anything remotely similar, she did find his discussion fascinating. It appeared as if each court possessed unique powers, some were familiar while other totally foreign- and what the hell was winnowing? Nonetheless, feeling satisfied Aelin excused herself and made her way to the male _she_ had been watching all night. He looked absolutely dashing- and started when she approached him. 

“Hello, handsome,” 

Azriel had never before felt so utterly terrified as he met those turquoise eyes.

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back again with another chapter and it's filled with everything I know I need in a Throne of Glass and A Court of Thorns and Roses crossover! There is so much more to come and I can't wait to share it with you all! Enjoy, comment down below and leave kudos!

Azriel froze, his eyes darting from the woman in front of him and back to the ground. In his hundred years of living, he couldn’t remember when he had ever felt like a teenager. Now there he was, unable to make eye contact with Celaena, toying with his siphons. The Illyrian camps couldn’t intimidate him, yet this wisp of a girl was turning him into a blushing school boy.

“Do you find me that repulsive?” 

Azriel forced himself to lift his head and meet her eyes. Burning with embarrassment and excitement, he noted the playfulness in the beauty's eyes. Her head cocked to the side, she regarded him like a child with a new toy. The shadowsinger hardened his voice, fixing his face into an uncaring one. “Do you need something?”

“Am I disturbing your guard duty?”

“I’m not a guard-”

“Oh?” Celaena’s smile grew, as did the gold in her eyes. Azriel had seen that look before, generally in a predator right before pouncing on their prey. “Do you prefer the term watchdog?”

Having no real answer, he repeated; “Do you need something?”

“I can’t just want to speak with you?”

Despite himself, Azriel’s heart skipped a beat. Her playful nature would be the death of him. “I don’t have time for your games, I’m busy,”

Celaena pouted, her full red lips on display- making it increasingly difficult for Azriel to concentrate on the task at hand. He was supposed to be surveilling, but as of right now, all he was looking at was Celaena. Remembering his duty, Azriel looked behind the girl, only to lock eyes with Rhysand. His brother was looking at Celaena too- or perhaps the two of them. Rhysand paraded his good-nature smile, a façade that Azriel saw through instantly. He knew that he was breaking some unspeakable agreement to stay away from the girl. Rhysand had been right after all, he should stay away from the human girl, but for entirely different reasons. Azriel tries not to let his eyes linger on her too much, or look down at her body. The skin tight fabric of the dress embraced every single dip and curve of her body deliciously. A little too deliciously; Azriel was worried that he might be subconsciously drooling.

“How busy could you possibly be?”

“Busy.”

“You’re a cryptic one, aren’t you, Truth-Teller?”

The infamous nickname made Azriel swing his head up and locked eyes once again with her. As a spy shouldn’t she be hiding information instead of bluntly telling him what she knows? What kind of strategy was she trying to use to get him to lower his guard…? Celaena only shrugged her shoulders at his reaction. “People talk,”

“Who told you?”

“That you are essentially a hitman?” Growing tired of the standing, Aelin sat down and rested her legs on the low table. The high rise slit allowed her stunning golden legs to make a shy appearance. “A friend,”

“A friend, huh,” Now more than ever, Azriel feared that his High Lord was right about the girl, and her ulterior motives. Which only caused him agony, knowing that when it came down to it he would be torn. “Whose being cryptic now?”

“Touché,”

He looked down at her, anxious for her to leave; he was not sure how much longer he’d be able to act indifferent. “You’re still here?”

“Quit your act,” 

“Meaning?”

“You are not the cold hearted male you pretend to be,” When Azriel furrowed his brows, Aelin continued. “After all, wasn’t it you who offered me a bedroom?”

Struggling to play it cool, the Shadowsinger countered, “How do you know it’s my room?”

Celaena tsked, “Don’t insult my intelligence,” She glanced down at the jeweled twin daggers at his sides. “I attacked your friend with those same daggers that I found in the room,”

“Brother,” Corrected Azriel.

“What?”

“Cassian is my brother, not my friend,”

“Ah,”

“You should go dance,” Commented Azriel as the music started again. “No need to keep me company,”

“Then come dance with me.”

Not for the first time that night Azriel felt himself taken by surprise. When had been the last time he had danced? He wasn’t sure. And here Celaena was, offering him a dance. 

“I don’t dance,”

Aelin rolled her eyes, “And I can’t fly, your point?”

“I’ll step all over you,” What would Rhysand think- hell, what would  _ everyone _ think if they saw the Shadowsinger with the human spy? He did not want to think about it. 

“Stop making excuses,” She stepped forward and offered her hand. Azriel paused, conflicted. A dance with Celaena; it sounded like a dream. The hopefulness that shone in her eyes made him unable to refuse her more. Besides, he was supposed to be watching Celaena; what better way of doing so than by being with her anyway?

“Only one-”

Celaena’s face broke out in a grin as she gripped his hand. He could not help the smile that formed on his lips as she led him to the center of the room. 

On his spot on his throne, Rhysand burned with anger and jealousy as he watched his brother beam at the girl holding his hand. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter! I apologize if it seems slow but I promise that things will pick up soon. Comment, like, share and enjoy!

Mor watched with amazement as Azriel danced swiftly with the blond beauty. She was pretty sure that she had never seen him dance, possibly ever. Hadn’t he only ever sat at the bar while she begged him endlessly to get on the dancefloor with her? It was incredible how much sway Celaena had over him- incredible and terrifying. 

Mor was sure that she was not the only who saw the way Azriel looked at the human. The longing in his eyes was entirely foreign to her. As was the unguarded facial expression the Shadowsinger had on right now. He was staring directly into Celaena’s eyes, grasping her hand tightly, the other one drifting on her hip. 

She watched as Azriel looked uncertain with his steps, as Celaena patiently led him through each dance. She wasn’t quite sure either of them realized that they were the only two still dancing, their bodies still pressed together. Despite herself, Mor knew that they made a gorgeous couple; Celaena was all golden and bright and Azriel was all shadows. She also knew that everyone else at the party thought so too; they were all staring. Most likely because in all of their centuries together, no one- even his own family- had ever seen Azriel like  _ this _ . Carefree, joyous without restrain- _ goofy _ . 

Celaena grinned and said something, making Azriel throw his head back and roar with laughter. Mor looked across the room to her cousin. Rhys looked like he was boiling with rage as he too watched the couple. He too could not take off his eyes from the pair, gripping the arms of his throne. Mor was glad that no one would see him like that; they were all too preoccupied watching the dance. She knew that there was something unsettling with the human, but this? If her suspicions were right- she didn’t even want to think about it. Prythian was already on the brink of a war against the Hybern King, the last thing the Night Court needed was another between two brothers. 

Rhysand watched as his heart tightened with every dance. He hated it. Hated the way Celaena was looking at Azriel, the way Azriel was looking back at her. The way they were holding each other- _ everything _ . And he had no right, none at all. His anger was baseless- and  _ that _ was why he hated it even more. Celaena was not anyone’s, she barely even knew them and they her. Yet, she already entrapped two from his court. The last time Rhysand had felt this way towards his brother was centuries ago back at the Illyrian camps when they had just met. The High Lord was so focused that he did not sense that someone was near him until they spoke. 

“She is quite something, isn’t she?” Tarquin’s critical blue eyes looked at Celaena with curiosity. 

“Yes,” Instantly, Rhysand regrouped himself and once again graced the new High Lord with his mask. “She is indeed.”

“Her name is Celaena, isn’t it?”

Rhys did not like the direction of the conversation. “Yes, it is.”

“What a pretty name.” When Rhysand raised his eyebrow in question, Tarquin continued. “I was just curious about something,”

“Continue,”

“As beautiful as she is, she is still a human…”

“Forgive me for not seeing your point,”

“How is she here-  _ why _ is she here?”

“Celaena is my guest, not that it’s any of your business.” Rhys knew that Tarquin was new to the whole High Lord bit, and that he spoke his mind carelessly, but surely someone must have taught him when to shut it. 

“I mean no disrespect-”

“Perfect then.”

“But, if you snatched her from the human realm this concerns all of us.”

“It does not concern  _ any _ of you.”

“Rhys-”

“Let me make myself clear, Tarquin,” The High Lord of the Night Court was beyond pissed off. He didn’t even know who Celaena was or what were her motives, and despite all that he did not want to let her go. On top of that, Azriel seems to be in love with the girl. And now he had to explain himself to a child about his mess of a situation. “Celaena is my guest and friend, where she comes from is not your business.”

“I won’t be the only one to question her, others might even investigate. The other courts might see you as another Hybern.”

“I’m nothing like him,”

“Maybe not, but they’ll only see that you have a human in your court.”

“Let me worry about that then.”

“I’m just trying to help, after all,” The youngster gestured to the party. “Wasn’t all of this to mend relationships?” He did not wait for an answer before walking. 

The young, arrogant prick pissed off Rhysand. Mostly because he was right. Having a human in his court was dangerous, especially when he still suspected that she was a spy. The last thing he needed were the other courts turning their backs on him in fear of that. Just what the hell was he going to do?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! There are so many exciting things that will be happening in this story and I'm so excited to share it with all of you. Comment down below with ideas, questions or just simple statements; I look forward to all. Leave kudos, share, comment, and as always, enjoy!

By the end of the party, Cassian was starting to feel the effect of the alcohol. Maybe he had drunk just a little too much, but Mother knew he needed it. Certainly after witnessing how disheveled the Inner Circle was. And it was all the human’s fault too. All Cassian wanted to do was drink and find a nice piece of ass to have fun with afterwards, but even the loads of eye candy attending the gala couldn’t hold his attention long enough. No, because instead of enjoying the females swarming the place, Cassian was too busy observing both his brothers being utter idiots. They weren’t exactly fighting, but it was clear that neither wanted to give up the girl. The Illyrian was sure that none of them had ever let a girl get in between them- and a human one at that- but, here they were. Everything had gone to shit. 

Mor was thoroughly enjoying herself, laughing and drinking and flirting with more than one male. Amren was gone...Cassian didn’t even want to think about what she might be doing. That left his two brothers, who were still doing what they had been doing for the last four hours. Azriel was dancing with Celaena, and quite happily. Watching his brother so at ease gave him mixed feelings. He was sure that he had never seen his brother with such an expression on his face...as if he was free. Cassian was both jealous and angry; jealous that Celaena had been the one to draw out such a smile, and angry that their family never were able to. Celaena was able to do something that his family hadn’t after all these years. It said a lot about them. The warrior didn’t like her mostly for that reason, and also in part because she was most likely a spy, just as Rhysand had said. Ah, Rhys, something else he didn’t want to think about. There he was sitting like a king on his throne, with that stupid smirk on his face. Though he wasn’t directly staring at the dancing pair, he was obviously watching them. Bringing Celaena out was a huge mistake, and one that Cassian was sorely regretting right about now. The whole purpose of her even being at the party was to sniff out which court she is working for. But that all amounted into nothing, seeing as the only person Celaena spoke to was Eris, High Lord Beron’s son. But by the looks of it, Beron’s eldest son was drunkenly, unsuccessfully trying to flirt with her. But by the empty expression on Eris’ wife’s face, perhaps it was business after all. That, or the two had the driest of marriages. 

By the dull sensation in his frontal lobe, Cassian knew that he’d have a killer hangover in the morning. Or now, he supposed. By the looks of it, it was already morning. Having too much to think about, Cassian put down his drink, plopped down in a chair, and went to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, wake up,” Mor shook the sleeping drunk carelessly. 

“Slap him,” Amren suggested freshly returned from Mother knew where. But from the redness of her mouth and the happiness in her eyes, Amren just had breakfast. 

Ignoring the Second’s opinion, Mor reached over to the half full pint of alcohol and unceremoniously emptied it completely on Cassian’s head. 

The Illyrian jumped up instantly, soaked to the bone and swearing like a fiend. He looked accusingly at the empty glass in Mor’s hand before yelling. “What the fuck Mor?!”

“You wouldn’t wake up,” Shrugging her shoulders. “Get up, we have a meeting in the dining room.”

Hand on his head, he squinted his eyes. The ponding headache made him want to shove his brain into a wall. 

“Hurry up,” The blond insisted, completely unempathetic. 

“Well excuse me, I’m still recovering from my near pneumonia death.”

Mor rolled her eyes and walked away, mumbling, “It wasn’t even that cold.”

“You Illyrians are such babies,” The tiny woman gave him a snake like smile as she followed the Third. 

Joining the others, he groaned when he heard their voices. Taking a seat, he laid his head on the table. “Why is it so loud?”

“What’s wrong with you?” 

“From the number of drinks he had last night, I’d say that our dear Cassian is hungover.”

The mumbling from him was confirmation of Rhys’ statement. “Well, maybe you should have been actually doing your job instead of drinking.”

“I was multitasking.”

“Not very well, clearly,”

Cassian jumped up- and immediately regretted it as the hammering in his head intensified. Slumping back in his chair, he said; “Can we just start the meeting already?”

“Grumpy much?”

“Shut up,”

“Alright, alright, let’s begin.” Taking the lead, Rhys looked at his family from the head of the table. “So, last night-”

“Was a complete failure.” Finished off Amren, “All we accomplished was waste time and money.”

“Not necessary,” Countered Azriel, he looked at Rhysand with a peculiar look. “Didn’t you speak to a couple High Lords?”

“Yes, however, not all are in favor of a truce.”

“Who?”

“Well, for one, Tamlin, he didn’t even show.” Rhys crossed his legs and brought his hands together on the table. “But then again, that was to be expected.”

“So then who’s on our side?”

“Winter Court most likely, Kallias was one of the most reluctant to follow Amarantha’s rule. And the Day Court as well. Both hate Hybern and his increasing control. If it comes to war, we can count on Helion being on our side.”

“What about the Summer Court? I thought they’d be on our side too.”

“Tarquin is conflicted whether to join the alliance with us or not.”

“Does Celaena have anything to do with it by any chance?” Cassian asked with narrowed eyes. 

“Yes. He’s afraid that my...company might be a dangerous affiliation.”

“How about the Dawn Court?”

“I didn’t get to speak to him much, but I sense that he might be hesitant to join anyone.”

“So we have two allies and two potential one.”

“Precisely.”

“I don’t want to rule out the two other courts, but it’s unlikely that they’ll side with us.” Rhysand sighed. “Tamlin would never join us and the Autumn Court would most likely side with Hybern if it came to it.”

“Aside from that, how’s the Human Realm doing?” Rhys turned towards his spy expectantly. 

“I checked out the wall this morning,” The Shawodsinger looked worried as he said the next sentence. “It’s gone.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back guys with another chapter. Things are getting really serious in the Night Court so buckle your seat belt and enjoy the ride! Please don't forget to leave kudos, comments and share!!

The whole room stilled for a moment. Azriel’s words still hung in the air, dauntingly. The thing they had most feared had occurred. Now there was nothing separating the humans from the fae. Nothing to stop the bloodshed that would undoubtedly occur. Rhys was unprepared for such an occurrence-they all were. It was not as if they had never thought about it happening- hell they had talked about it endlessly. But it was too sudden. And how the hell had no one noticed? Why hadn’t the other courts alarmed the others? 

“What?” Mor was the first to recover from the shock. 

“Have you heard anything from the Spring Court?”

Azriel shook his head, “Nothing, not that I’m surprised.”

“This changes everything,” Mor breathed, a terrified look adorned her face. “The human realm is doomed.”

“This is a lot sooner than anyone predicted,” Agreed Cassian, his hands fidgeting with his siphons. “I could gather the armies-”

“No, we are not doing anything just yet,” The High Lord took them all by surprise. “We are staying put until we know exactly what happened, what Hybern is planning.”

“But the wall-” Mor was baffled by her cousin’s revelation, so much so that she stuttered. “And the humans, they are completely defenseless!”

“The  _ humans _ are not our problem,” Countered Amren, staring down the Third-in-Command with her snake-like eyes. “They never were.”

Unable to comprehend the situation, Mor turned towards her cousin, eyes wide with rage. “Rhys-”

“We reach out to the other courts, now they have no choice but to pick a side. There’s no time to think, the wall is gone and Hybern’s legions could attack us at any moment-” He turned towards his general. “Keir will know something is up if you gather the armies, so say nothing, but discreetly prepare them.”

Mor visibly stiffened at the mention of her father, something that was seen by all of them, but mentioned by no one. Rhysand wanted to speak to his cousin about last night, about how she was doing, forced to be in the same room as her bastard father. But it would have to wait, there was no time right now.

“Mor, I’m sending you to the Court of Summer, do whatever you need to convince them.” She nodded, still uneasy with how unprotected the humans were. From all of them, Mor was the most troubled by such an occurrence; none of them wanted the human realm destroyed, but Mor had once been very close with the mortals. “Amren, go to the Illyrian Camps, see how many are ready to fight.”

She nodded without another word while Rhys turned towards his Spymaster. “Make contact with your spies from Hybern, see what they have to say.”

“...What about Celaena?” Mor asked, the question stayed unanswered for a while. 

“We’ll question her,” The words came out of Rhysand’s mouth uneasily and hesitant. 

“Torture the answers out of her, you mean,”

“No!” Azriel and Rhysand looked equally alarmed with Amren’s suggestion. “No one is to touch her.”

“Rhys, now is not the time to go easy on the human,”

“ _ No one is to touch her _ .” He repeated forcefully. 

“Then go into her mind,” Cassian gently offered. He was terrified of the hold Celaena had over both his brothers, scared of what would happen if that hold grew. 

“I can’t,” 

Everyone froze for the second time that morning. Rhysand, High Lord of the Night Court, a half Illyrian Warrior, and the most powerful High Lord in history, was not able to enter a mere human’s mind. 

“Can’t or won’t?” Tested Amren, spitting out the words like venom. 

“Can’t, her mind is still protected against me. Whoever shielded her mind did a good job.”

“Anything else?”

“I need to meet with the Mortal Queens,”

The rest of his family stared at him as if he was crazy, which he was starting to ask himself as well. “What?”

“War’s coming,” Rhys explained, the tension in his body tightened. He looked up to his court with eyebrows knitted together, fist clenched shut. “We need all the allies we can get.”


	13. Chapter 13

Aelin watched with amusement as Azriel sat her down on a chair. They were alone in a small dark room, with a slit of what could barely pass as a window above. The room had an old misty scent to it, barely lit. The assassin almost wanted to laugh; she had been in this situation one too many times, but quite frankly this time was just a little bit different. Though she was tied to the chair she knew that they would not touch her. She knew they wouldn’t torture her; Aelin had seen the looks both Azriel and Rhysand gave her when they didn’t think she was watching. So no, she was not worried. More like brimming with excitement; just what exactly was their strategy?

Aelin looked at Azriel with a playful smirk; “Do you enjoy watching me all tied up?”

“What?”

“I didn’t know you were so kinky,” Aelin continued. Since the moment she had met the silent boy, she knew that she unnerved him. Which was both unsurprising and amusing for her, especially after all the stories she had heard about him. Wasn’t he supposed to be the Master of Spies? Aelin mentally snorted at the thought. 

The male looked like he needed saving.

“It’s always the quiet ones, you know,” She continued, enjoying the blush that painted over his cheeks. Though their little exchange was amusing her, her current position wasn’t. She hadn’t fought him when he chained her, but every single part of her body screamed against it. The familiar feel of metal on her body made her skin coil. Aelin did not need more scars on her body. 

Azriel cleared his throat and tried to focus. “I need to ask you some questions,”

“Hm? And what exactly are you waiting for, Prettyboy?”

Again with the blush. It appeared that the supposed deadly warrior was nothing but an adorable blushing boy. “Who are you working for?”

Knowing this was coming, Aelin opted for a different story. Earlier that morning she had sensed a shift in the house. She then decided to eavesdrop on their conversation and established a plan right away. Seeing they were on the brink of a war, her plan to seduce Azriel into divulging information was all but destroyed. There was no more time. Not when she needed to open a portal and get the hell out of this unknown realm before she was swept up into their little war. 

“Many people,”

Azriel narrowed his eyes in question. “Meaning?”

“ _ Meaning _ that I work for whoever pays me the most.”

“And who paid you recently?”

Aelin narrowed her eyes at the male and coked her head to the side, analyzing him. “Is this whole set up really necessary?”

“Not if you cooperate.”

She pouted. “And here I thought that you and I were getting along so nicely.”

“Celaena, I don’t want to do this, but you’re forcing my hand.” He looked at her with a frown. “If you just  _ told _ me-” 

“Listen Shadow Boy, there’s nothing  _ to _ tell, I’m not a spy.”

Azriel’s eyes grew wide at the last comment. “How-”

“For such a powerful court, none of you are very vigilant,” Rolling her eyes, Celaena continued. “Always forgetting about the stupid little human, aren’t you?”

“But how could you-”

“Let me make this simple for you,” Aelin interrupts him. She no longer had time to play games, she needed to find a way home. Now. “I’m not working for any of the courts and I don’t know how I got here.”

The Shadowsinger didn’t look like he believed her. “You have to give me  _ something _ -”

“I’m from the human land and I honestly do not know how I got here,” Well, that was true, at least partially. Though the plan had changed, there was still no way in hell that Aelin would divulge where she was really from. The risk was still far too great. 

“I’ll protect you from whoever you’re running from, but I need a name.”

The assassin snorted with forced humor. “None of you are powerful enough to protect me.”

Azriel’s eyes narrowed with confusion. “We all saw you speaking to Eris at the party-”

“So now whoever I speak to I must be working for? In that case I work for you all.”

They went back and forth for nearly an hour, Aelin again and again repeating the same to respond no matter the question that Azriel asked. He looked absolutely exhausted as he kneeled down in front of her, his face defeated as he left the room. After a couple minutes the door opened again, but this time it was Rhysand who stood in front of her, looking anything but pleased. 

“Ah, Lord Rhysand,” She gave him a grin. “Where’s your shadow friend?”

Rhys watched her with a heavy heart. The sight of her chained almost took his breath away. He felt physical pain seeing her like this. But Amren had been right; there was no time for this. He needed answers and he needed them now. There was no time to be merciful. 

“Just give me yes or no answers,” Celaena just stared at him. “Are you a spy for the Autumn Court?”

“No,”

“Do you work for any other court?”

“Nope,”

Rhysand took a breath as he asked the next question. “How about the King of Hybern?”

“What about him?”

Annoyance appeared on the male’s face, a clear sign that his patience was running thin. “Do you work for him?”

“Not that I know of,”

“Then who  _ do _ you work for?”

Celaena opened her mouth and then closed it again. She then looked up at him, turquoise eyes burning through him. “Why don’t you just torture the answers out of me?”

His heart tugged at the thought, and he knew no matter how much he wanted answers, Rhysand could not bring himself to touch a single strand of hair on her golden head. “There’s a war coming,” He started, taking a new approach; there was no time to dance around the issue. “And if you don’t give me the answers I need, we’re all going to die.”

“How unfortunate.” Aelin tsked. She wouldn’t die, and yes, it was unfortunate indeed, but it was not her problem. She had bigger and badder things to deal with at home. Perhaps it made her selfish, but quite frankly, she didn’t care. 

“I have a proposition for you.”

Aelin looked up at the male in surprise. Hadn’t she just stated that she cared not if they all died? And here he was trying to make a deal with her. One thing was for sure, Rhysand was very, very desperate. 

“And why would you do that?”

“Because I have no other options.”

“Proceed,”

“I need the Mortal Queens as allies,” Ah, yes, the Mortal Queens. Aelin had read about them during her research. They ruled over the Human Realms. If Rhysand was desperate enough to make an alliance with the human rulers, that meant that this war was inevitable. “But we haven’t cooperated in centuries due to our...differences.”

“This is the part where you tell me why you need me,” Aelin sang, tapping her long fingernails against the armchair. 

The High Lord looked anything but happy as he delivered the next line; “I need you to become the ambassador for the Night Court.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I'm back with another chapter! I've kept my word and have been diligently posting a new chapter every Wednesday and honestly I'm so proud. Things finally picking up so be ready for more action. As always, please comment down below-about anything; I really enjoy hearing from you guys! Don't forget to leave kudos and share! Happy reading.

Aelin blinked. And blinked again. It was very rare for her to be speechless, but right then, she was. Over the course of her short life, Aelin had done many things, worked in different professions, but she had never ever, even  _ considered _ being an ambassador. It was so ludicrous it was almost funny. 

So funny in fact that Aelin couldn’t stop the cackle that passed through her lips. The girl sat there, tied up and roaring with laughter, tears rolling down her face as Rhysand stood there with an incredulous expression on his face. 

It was a good two minutes before Aelin came down from her high. She looked up at him, traces of her amusement still lingering on her face. “Is that a joke?”

“Does it look like a joke?”

“Hmm, fair point,”

Rhysand gritted his teeth in anger. He was pretty sure that over the course of his life no one has ever been able to get under his skin and still makes his heart beat with such intensity. It was unnerving. “How long do you plan on making me wait for an answer?”

“As long as it takes me,”

Rhys looked at Celaena as she cracked her neck. “I don’t have all day,”

“If I refuse your ever generous offer?”

Every single part of the High Lord’s body tightened as he said; “Our hospitality will cease,”

“So much for letting me stay for as long as I need,”

“Things change.”

“Yes,” Aelin agreed. “They do.” At that moment Aelin made a decision. Who knew if it would bite her in the ass, but really it was the only option. After all, if she refused, Aelin would be left on her own. Not that she wasn’t able to take care of herself, but rather because being alone on Fae territory is not exactly the picture perfect of safety. That would force them to go over the wall and reside there with the humans. Which wouldn’t be so bad if the assassin wasn’t so desperate to get home. And her chances of reaching home would be all but extinct if she was in the human realm. 

“Fine, I’ll help you-” Despite himself, Rhysand visibly slouched with relief. “For a price, of course.”

“I allow you to stay here-”

Aelin gave him a little laugh. “No, darling,  _ that _ is an added bonus.”

“What do you want?”

“A promise,”

The High Lord looked momentarily confused. “A promise?”

“Yes, a promise that you will honor one request-”

“No.” Rhys interrupted, not exactly taking Aelin by surprise. “Anything but that.”

Feigning interest in his latest statement, the girl coked her head to the side as if reminiscing. “Anything?”

“Yes.”

As if suddenly bored with stringing the male along, the assassin shook her head. “As tempting as that offer is, I stand by my previous wish.”

“I can’t grant it to you-”

“Then we have no deal.”

“Wait-”

“Listen, you need me more than I need you,” Aelin wasn’t certain that  _ that _ was necessarily true, but semantics be damned. “So, either I play the ambassador and convince the otherwise untrusting Mortal Queens that a friendship between our two realms is possible,  _ or _ you find yourselves another ally. Your choice, of course.”

Rhys looked conflicted, as well he should be. In any other situation, he would have refused without a second thought. Who knew what her request might be. But, desperate times call for desperate measures. And so, while his head screamed at him to reject the offer, he forced his arm forward, hand held open in between the two. 

Aelin raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow. “I thought so,” She mused, all too happy that things were finally looking her way. “Now, how about you release me from this rather kinky get up and then we can shake on it?”

As if suddenly realizing that she was still tied down to a chair, Rhysand quickly marched to her and broke open the chains. That same emotion tug at his gut as he observed Celaena massaging her writs. He deeply regretted using the chains on her and knew it must have brought back traumatic memories for her. But, like he said, desperate times call for desperate measures. 

“So we have a deal, right?” Rhysand again held out his hand. 

“Yes, but on second thought, I’m going to need more than a handshake to seal the deal.” 

Retrieving his hand, he looked at her peculiarly. “Faes takes oaths very seriously. I won’t cheat you-”

“Yes, yes, I’m sure you’re very trustworthy and all that,” Aelin waved him off dismissively. “But I’m going to need something a little more...secure.”

“Like what?”

“A blood oath.” 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back! This chapter is dedicated to @LizaSandorthien. You are absolutely fabulous and such a loyal reader! Your comments always bring a smile to my face so this one is for you. Enjoy, leave kudos, comment down below and share. Happy reading!

The proposition hung in the air between the two. 

Aelin knew the sheer importance that of a blood oath. Had seen first hand the effects of it through Maeve and her cadre. She hadn’t meant it that way, of course. She would adapt and improve it- but only if Rhysand was willing. And if he even knew what it was. They were after all, from completely different worlds. 

“Fine.”

Resisting the surprised expression that was trying to climb on to her face, Aelin stood up and held out her hand. 

Rhysand looked quizingly at it unsure. “What?”

“Give me a blade,” Celaena stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. 

Seeing as he had none on his body, the High Lord used his magic to conjure it up. Rhysand was about to say something when he looked at Celaena. Her eyes were wide as her mouth opened. He came to the realization that it was the first time that Celaena had ever seen his magic. The male sucked in a breath and waited for her to cry out, to recoil from him. When nothing of a sort occurred, he found the courage to look up at her. An emotion pulled in the pit of his stomach. No hint of fear, no trace of disgust; just plain fascination. Celaena watched him as the black mist that was his magic twirled around him. 

“Have you ever seen magic before?” He was sure that he had never spoken so softly.

“Not like this,” Aelin breathed in turn. It was true, she had seen a lot of magic, but none like this. Dark and full of shadows- and so  _ powerful _ . It reminded her of her own abilities, of their deadly powers. Aelin admired his magic as well as respecteted it. 

“Do you fear it?” He wasn’t sure how the question came to pass his lips, how he was able to summon such courage to ask the question he feared the most. 

“No,” Celaena stuck out a hand and felt the shadows encircle her. “It’s beautiful.”

It was at that moment that Rhysand was sure his heart stopped beating. That he had died and gone straight to Heaven. He was full of lightness. Celaena had called him beautiful- had called his  _ magic _ beautiful. The very same powers that most beings feared beyond anything in Prythian. That fellow Faes were terrified by. Celaena had called  _ that _ beautiful. The High Lord wasn’t sure he was breathing. 

“Power isn’t something to fear,” Aelin continued, oblivious of the effect her words had on Rhysand. “It’s something to respect.” Finally, she looked up at him. “Don’t you agree?”

Those stunning eyes dragged him out of his daze, his breathing going back to normal. “Yes, I do.”

“So, the blade,” Again Aelin held out her hand for the dagger that was enclosed in Rhysand’s hand. 

“Right,” He handed it over to her and watched as she wordlessly slit her palm over. He could tell that it was not her first time cutting flesh. Rhysand took back the blade from her and did the same to his palm. Rhys had heard of blood oaths, but they were old and rarely used even with the elders. Yet, everyone knew just how sacred they were to their kind. Bargains between Faes were and the blood oaths even more so. They were unbreakable until both parties completed their respective jobs. He was surprised that Celaena had known about them. Though, he supposed that the humans had their own seal boning rituals. Who would have thought that they had the same ones?

They both held out their hands for the other and gripped each other’s hand, their blood merging together. Trying to speak over the internally roaring at the statical feel of Celaena skin, her blood, her  _ scent _ \- Rhysand said; “With this blood oath sealing, I promise to grant the request, when the time comes, to Celaena Sardothien.”

It was Aelin’s turn to feel both concerned and confused with the emotions swirling in her abdomen. She could  _ feel _ Rhysand, and not only his skin. She felt  _ all _ of him. Chalking it up to the bargain they were currently swearing, Aelin spoke. “I swear to comply with my profession as the Ambassador for the Night Court until my request is granted by Rhysand, High Lord of the Night Court.”

Instantly both parties felt the presence of their bond as it snapped in place. Felt the tug that both their bodies pulled at. 

“Well, if that’s all-” Aelin was interrupted by the unexpected ink blots that appeared on her left hand. “What the hell-” the ink transformed into a tattoo full of swirls and twirls, starting from her fingers all the way to her elbow. A cynical looking opened eye stared at her on the palm of her hand. 

Looking up at Rhysand for an explanation, she found him staring down at his own matching tattoo on his right arm. “I suppose this is proof of our deal.”

“Hmm, I suppose it is.”

“Now, if that’s all, I have work to attend to.” Rhys opened the dungeon door and escorted Celaena out. “Since your work as our Ambassador does not start just yet, feel free to do anything you want.”

“Anything?”

From the sinister smile displayed on her face, Rhysand could tell that the girl was up to no good. He had to learn never to give Celaena the option to do ‘anything’ ever again.

“Anything that will not result in the death of people or a war,”

“There go all my options.” Aelin snapped her fingers in mock disappointment. 

“Keep yourself busy, but stay in the manor.”

“I’m a prisoner now?”

Rhysand looked back at the woman as they made their way out of the bottom floor. “No-”

“But I’m treated as one, how peculiar.”

“I have a stranger in my home whom I do not trust, you can not blame me for being defensive.” The male gave her a teasing grin, making her recall the similar line she delivered the morning Aelin had met them all. 

“That’s no way to treat a partner.”

“Partner?” The pair turned around and found the rest of Rhys’ Inner Circle looking at them with perplexion. 

“Business partners,” Clarified the golden beauty as she raised her tattooed arm for all to see. 

Everyone looked taken aback and few looked pissed off. 

“We made a deal,” Their High Lord explained sheepishly, in turn showing off his latest ink. 

“I thought you were questioning her…” Mor started hesitantly. 

“It’s never just questioning with me,” Celaena chimed in a little too happily. 

“So what, you’re now part of our Court?” 

“Try not to sound so enthusiastic, Cassian. You and I are going to have loads of fun together.” Aelin pouted before turning towards Rhysand. “I have things to do, I’ll see you later.”

She didn’t give anyone a chance to say anything as she walked away, hips seductively swaying side to side. 

“What the hell, Rhys?” Amren cursed. The little woman looked anything but pleased with the turn of events. “What happened to the plan?”

“It changed.”

“Clearly,” Mor walked over to her cousin. “How exactly is she going to help us deal with the Mortal Queens?”

“She’s officially our ambassador.”

“How did you get her to agree?” Azriel asked quietly. He hadn't said much all day, and Rhys suspected that it had to do with having to interrogate Celaena. He doubted his brother was too happy with their little deal either, but it was better than the alternative. 

  
“I promised to grant her one wish.”

Rhys wasn’t surprised when he heard a collective sigh. Granted it was not one of his finest moments, but dammit, it couldn’t be helped. 

“Grant her what?”

“Anything she wants…”

“Well shit,” Cassian softly said as he slumped on the little armchair in the living. “Everything has gone to hell.”

And for once, Rhysand couldn’t help but agree. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back with a new chapter! Please let me know in the comments bellow what you think about the story. What will happen with Aelin and Rhysand/Azriel. What's the connection between Erilea and Prythian? Will they find out that Aelin is fea-and how! I'm dying to know what you guys think!

Mor was still unhappy with the newest developments. Had Rhys completely lost his mind? She knew he was...different when it came to the girl, but this was war. And no one could afford the consequences if her cousin wasn’t thinking straight. 

“Rhys,” She tried following him. 

“I thought I told you to the Summer Court,” Rhysand abruptly stopped and turned towards Mor. “What are you doing here?”

“I already went,” The blond waved her hand trying to stay on the topic that was Celaena. “You and Celaena-”

Rhysand didn’t want to hear what she had to say regarding the human. Mostly because whatever she would say would probably be true and it terrified him. He was sure that Celaena terrified them all. 

“What happened at the Summer Court?”

Mor watched her cousin for a minute. She looked at him with pity before changing the subject. “Tarquin agreed when he heard about the wall.”

At least there was some good news. “So he agreed to an alliance?”

“Yes, but he wants to meet-”

“When?”

“This week.”

Rhysand nodded his head. The faster they agreed on the terms of their treaty the faster they could act. Which would hopefully be before the King of Hybern acted. “Set up a date,” He said before walking away, and this time, Mor did not follow. 

As soon as he got to his study, Rhysand immediately slumped against the closed door. He tried slowing down his speeding heart as he analyzed the tattoo that was currently painted over his arm. He still had Celaena’s scent in his nostril, would always have it; it had been ingrained in his brain forever. There was too much that he didn’t understand, too much to process. It had taken everything in him not to crumble right there and then. The way Celaena had looked at him had taken his breath away; void of fear. Rhys had thought that his heart might burst. If he was right...if he was right, it changed everything. That is, if she felt it too. However, he wouldn’t hold his breath, Celaena gave no indication that she felt anything- unless, yes, unless she too was pretending as he was. The thought comforted him a little as he sat on the ground, hand on his chest, a faint smile on his face. 

Unbothered by such feelings was Celaena, three doors down and one floor above. She too rested on the ground, for a totally different reason, however. Door locked and chalk in hand, Aelin had just finished the Wyrdmarks. It had taken a little longer than usually but Celaena had been determined to make it perfect. If anything should happen to Rhysand before she asked for her wish she needed to be prepared. So here she was, drawing again the symbols to open a portal. A typical afternoon for the assassin. 

Celaena waited hopelessly as she finished the symbol waiting for something to happen. One minute, two, three passed, and the girl all but chug the chalk away in frustration. But then, the light in her room flicked. The lit candles shook, the window bursted open, the air intensified. Celaena did not dare breath, fearing that the slightest of movements would stop whatever was happening. 

Excitement bubbled in her chest as she was a figure of mist form in front of her. She had reached out towards Nehemia again, anxious to see her dear friend again. Though she was not exactly sure how her friend would be able to help her in this situation, the princess had definitely known a lot more about Wyrdmarks than Celaena ever did. 

All Aelin’s hope died instantly as the translucid figure fully transformed. With a sour look, Aelin asked, “What the hell are  _ you _ doing here?”

“It’s been a long time, Aelin,” said Princess Elena with a soft smile. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with another chapter. Let me know in the comments below who you think is better with Aelin; Azriel or Rhysand. Don't forget to leave kudos, share and enjoy. Happy reading!

Aelin tensed up immediately. It had been a while since she last saw the princess, and she had wanted to keep it that way. The assassin observed the spirit with caution. 

“Why are you here?”

“You call, I answer.”

“I called for Nehemia.”

“She’s occupied at the moment.”

Aelin was already tired from their useless banter and decided not to beat around the bush. “How did I get here?”

“You must have opened the wrong portal,”

“You don’t say,” Had Elena always been this obnoxious? “Do you know about this realm?”

Elena’s silence told Aelin everything she needed to know. “I’ll take that as a yes. How do I go home?”

Again, silence. The assassin didn’t care about the secrets and plans Elena was hiding. She couldn’t give a shit, and she sure as hell was getting tired of being strung along. “ _Elena_ -”

“There’s a book. A very powerful book. If you find it you’ll be able to return to Erilea.” 

Before Aelin could utter a single word, Elena disappeared. Cursing, Aelin started scrubbing the floor. Godsdamnit; she really despised her ancestor. Always dangling information in front of her but never explaining anything. What book was she even talking about? And how would Aelin even begin to find it? 

Cruising the Gods to hell one last time, the princess cleaned her hands of the chalk and went to bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rhysand had been up for the better part of the night. Tossing and turning mostly. No matter what he did he could not shut off his mind. Because everytime he tried, he thought of _her._ The blond beauty with the turquoise eyes, who was a couple doors away from him. Why couldn’t he stop thinking of her? Why did she need to be so beautiful? Why did she have to be interested in his brother, of all people. That’s what tore at him the most. Rhys felt like a lesser male just thinking of it but he could not help himself. The way she looked at Azriel...well it made Rhys almost hate him. 

Just as he was processing the horrible feeling he had just named jealousy, a scream erupted down the hall. The High Lord was already out the door before he even knew what he was doing. That scream had been an unmistakable female, and he didn’t need to be told whose voice it belonged to. In nothing but underclothes, Rhysand ripped Celaena’s door wide open, almost taking the door off its hinges. Her room was dark, all the candles had gone out and her curtains were close. Celaena was in another of Mor’s...interesting set of lingerie and she was trashing in her bed. Across the black silk sheets Celaena’s golden hair stood out, as did her fair complexion. He would have thought she looked so peaceful if she wasn’t screaming out lungs. Rhysand was sure the entire house was awake now, if not the whole city. 

Her tears had wet her sheets, her hands were fisted around them too. She kept mumbling ‘no, no’. Rhys went to her, trying to calm her down. He had barely touched her when Celaena lashed out. She grabbed his wrist and jerked him towards the bed, jumping onto him, a dagger at his neck. It was safe to say that he was surprised. He was surprised for two reasons. One; because of Celaena’s sheer strength. He had never before met a human that was able to overthrow him. Second was because Celaena was still sleeping. Rhys tenderly caressed her face, trying to calm down the sleeping girl for fear that she would slit his throat. 

“Celaena,” What had happened to her for her to be so guarded even when she slept? “Wake up Celaena, it’s just a dream.”

Her crying had stopped, but her hold on the dagger hadn’t lessened. 

“It’s me, Rhys, wake up.”

Celaena’s eyes flew open. She looks at him with surprise and confusion and in that moment, all Rhys wants to do is hold her. Her gorgeous blue eyes stare at him as her tears dry. When she speaks her voice is hoarse and Rhys’ heart breaks a bit.

“Rhys?”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not yet completed this fanfiction. Although I have a couple chapters already written, the ending is still undecided. With that said, what direction do you guys see this story going? I'm open to suggestions if they fit with what I have in mind. Anyway, as always comment down below, leave kudos and enjoy. Happy reading.

Aelin was shaking. Half sitting half standing over Rhysand she looked at him with wide eyes, dagger still at his throat. 

“Rhys?” She said again this time softly. 

The High Lord was looking at her with a perplexing expression. Slowly, Aelin removed the blade but continued to hold on to it, fearing that the sudden relief of waking up was a trick, an illusion. She got off of him and sat back against the massive pillows which decorated the disheveled bed. Aelin’s heart hammered against her rib cage, it was so loud she wondered if everyone in the house heard it too. Aelin pulled her legs up to her chest, arms circling them tightly. She pulled the hem of her nightgown down before looking up and meeting her host’s eyes. 

“Why are you here?” Thankfully her voice no longer quivered. Gods knew what she must look like right then, sweat covering every inch of her body, her hair sticky to her forehead.

Rhysand still looked surprised, having not moved since Aelin had gotten off of him. It took all of her strength to do so; all of her limbs had gone completely numb. He straightened up, that peculiar look still adorned his face. 

“I heard you screaming,” The softness of his voice, the  _ pity _ -Aelin wasn’t sure she could handle that. 

“It was just a nightmare.” Aelin’s face hardened immediately, as did her voice. “You can leave now.” Unbeknownst to her, she was still clenching the dagger in her hands, holding onto it so tightly had she been in her Fae form she would have dented it.

Rhysand’s brows furrowed. “Celaena-” His outstretched hand was swayed away by Aelin.

“I’m fine.” Aelin turned away from him, her face hidden by the shadows. “Just go…”

He did not want to, Mother knew he didn’t but he also understood that she wanted to be alone. Taking the hint, Rhysand wordlessly got up and left. Every step he took away from her was more excruciating than the last. Every single part of his body, of his  _ soul  _ screamed at him to return to Celaena’s side. To take her into his arms and comfort her, to give her warmth and security-but Rhys understood why she would want to be alone. He understood the need to be alone after waking from a nightmare, understood that the shaking and the fear still lingered hours after. Still, the primal need to protect Celaena was so strong that it suffocated him. Rhysand wasn’t sure he would ever be able to forget the utter terror in her eyes when she finally woke up, the way her mouth opened for another scream. He felt that his heart had been ripped to shreds when he saw her shaking, when she could barely look up at him. Celaena had looked so empty, so broken when she asked him to leave, her body yelling at her to do the opposite. Rhysand knew the look, the helpless that she had been feeling when she was imprisoned in her dream. He had experienced it for five decades after all. 

Rhysand wanted to know what made Celaena so afraid, what evoked such fear from her. He needed to know, needed to find the source and destroy it until only dust was left. Rhys felt like he was the one destroyed, seeing her so...so desolated left him destroyed. It appeared as if the most powerful High Lord in history had finally found his weakness. 

He left her room and vaguely remembered Cassian approaching him from his room, no doubt asking about what happened. Without another thought, Rhysand brushed passed him. He heard him call out to him but didn’t acknowledge his brother at all. 

As he walked away in the dark and empty hallway, Rhysand wondered if anyone else heard the shattering of his heart. 


	19. Chapter 19

Aelin wasn’t okay. She wasn’t even close. The assassin was still clenching her body by the time that the sun rose up, having not moved a muscle since Rhysand left. Though she had been thankfully awakened, the nightmare still plagued her mind, the images still too fresh. She had been far too frightened to go back to sleep, terrified that once she closed her eyes she would be taken prisoner in another dreadful dream. 

So Aelin had stayed up all night. Her limbs ached but at least the trembling had stopped. Her heart had graciously become steady again and Aelin decided that it was about time she moved. The blinding sun graced her room as she started to get dressed- as she tried not to think about Rhysand. He had seen her weak, seen her broken, had pitied her. It just angered her the more she thought about it. 

Instead the princess thought about today. About her mission and her bargain. Instantly Aelin glanced down at the tattoo that adorned her arm and grimaced. She had never really thought about getting a tattoo and she wasn’t too keen on this unwanted one. Hurriedly Aelin got dressed. The floor length gown was an off the shoulder long sleeves dress of sheer black, with white crystals everywhere. The fabric was light and snug, outlining every curve she possessed. It’s simplicity was only rivalled by its elegant train. Hastily Aelin tied her hair up in a sophisticated bun while observing herself in the mirror. 

Needless to say, Aelin looked as beautiful as ever; the back dress made the electric blue of her eyes and gold of her hair undeniably noticeable. The Night Court fashion was very becoming of her indeed. 

Before she could think about that last thought too much, Aelin left her room and made her way to the living room, where everyone else was waiting. Only her and Rhysand were actually meeting the Mortal Queens but Aelin supposed that the High Lord had just finished up with a meeting. 

Silence ensued when she entered and she automatically locked eyes with Azriel. She graced him with a smile and immediately a hint of red decorated his cheeks. Though Aelin would have wanted nothing more but to avoid Rhysand’s gaze, she forced herself to look at him. Schooling her face into a blank expression, the assassin prayed that Rhysand would not speak a word of last night’s events. 

Finally meeting his eyes, Aelin was almost speechless. Despite herself, even she could not deny the male’s beauty. Dressed in a similar fashion as she, Rhysand looked handsome in glimmering black dress pants and refined shirt. A silver crown sat upon his gorgeous pitch black locks and those eyes- well, they were striking as ever. Aelin’s heart beat fast, a little too fast. 

Trying to shake the unfamiliar feeling, the assassin said, “Well, you clean up well,”

Rhys gave her a smirk, his eyes taking all of her in. “As do you,”

“That goes without saying.” She waved him off. “I suppose I have you to thank for the dress?”

It had been a new addition to her closet. Aelin wasn’t sure when it had been added but it was right there when she had opened it not too long ago. 

“Only the best for my ambassador.” Rhys’s smile didn’t reach his eyes. “Are you ready for the meeting?”

The blond beauty wasn’t sure what he was trying to imply. “I know my job. Now, how are we getting there exactly?” The assassin had looked over the maps of Prythian and had noted that the Night Court was quite far from the wall- or what was left of it. 

“We’re flying.” As he said it it finally dawned on him that Celaena had no idea that he was capable of such a thing. In fact he was pretty sure that Celaena had never seen him wings. Looking at her perplexed expression, Rhysand didn’t explain, he simple spread out his magnificent wings and watched as the woman in front of him gave an incredulous; 

“What in the Gods name-”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so I hope you like it too. I know that my chapters are short but just bear with it; I promise it's worth it! Let me know in your comments down below what you guys think. Leave kudos, comments and share. As always, enjoy!

Aelin was stunned as she stared at the giant glistening wings that soared up behind Rhysand. “You’re a bat?”

Silence ensued as Rhysand looked back at Celaena dumbfounded. 

Amren roared with laughter. 

“What?”  Rhysand was pretty sure no one had ever insulted his wings before- or called him a  _ bat _ for them. Celaena was thriving in the art of making him speechless.

“Do you sleep upside down?” Aelin looked more amused than confused. 

“No, no we’re Illyrians, we all have wings.”

Aelin wasn’t sure what Illyrians were but that didn’t stop her as she gestured to the group. “So you’re all bats?”

“We’re  _ warriors- _ ,” Corrected Cassian, he looked anything but pleased with Celaena’s insult. 

“With bat wings,” Continued Aelin, so  _ not _ done with her newest source of entertainment. 

Next to Cassian Azriel gave an amused smile. “Illyrians are powerful warriors of the Night Court who just happen to have wings.”

Suddenly Aelin looked mischievous as she stared directly into Azriel’s eyes. “I bet you can get into some serious flexible positions in bed…”

True to his nature the Spymaster blushed heavily. “Uh-I-”

Rhysand was not happy with the way this conversation was going. He disliked above all the flirtatious nature in which Celaena spoke to Azriel, the way she  _ looked _ at him. It pissed him off. The jealousy dove into his heart so deep he could taste it. Just the thought of Azriel and Celaena in bed together-it drove him to madness. 

“Have you ever used them during sex? I bet it’d be fantastic.” The last part she said with a wink. 

Cassian’s cough brought Rhysand out of his daze, finally finding his voice again he said; “Well, we should be going…” It was high time too; should they stay a moment longer, Rhys was scared that his feelings might start to show. After all, he could only take so much. 

“Right,” Aelin walked over to him. “You better not drop me.”

Rhysand wondered if she felt his heart beating fast against her back as his arms encircled her tightly. “I won’t,”

When they were ready for take off, Aelin locked eyes with Azriel again. “We should try it some time, Shadowboy.”

Still recovering Azriel raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“The sex, with the wings.” 

Before she could be honored with a response, she felt her body being soared high up in the sky. Before she could even register it, she was so high up in the air Azriel was but a dot down below. 

Still thinking of the quiet boy, Aelin laughed. “He’s so delicious.”

Knowing that she wasn’t talking about him, Rhysand felt a tug in his heart- a feeling that was starting to feel a little too familiar. 


	21. Chapter 21

It was safe to say that Aelin had never before flown. When Rhysand had soared high up, Aelin felt her heart sink down to her stomach. The higher they went the more exciting Aelin got. She really could not believe her eyes. All she saw was a bright blue sky, not a cloud in sight. They flew in silence as she took in everything. It was exhilarating. The view was absolutely amazing, though the people were all but dots at that point, they seemed happy and free. Having been confined to the manor since she had arrived, Aelin hadn’t seen much of anything. It was only from her research that she even knew where she was. Which is why when they flew over the city she was taken aback; the landscape looked different than the map she had studied of the Night Court. Before she contemplated it more Rhysand suddenly took off. 

She clung to him, sticking her body to his, holding on tight to his arms which were wrapped around her waist. Aelin was not sure why but for some odd reason, she was not afraid of falling, for she knew that Rhysand would catch her. It was a strange realization and the assassin refused to give it more thought. Instead, she smiled as those massive glorious black wings flapped again. 

It was like nothing Aelin had ever experienced before, so incredible that the assassin was almost regretting her impending departure. 

Rhysand had a million thoughts running through his mind. His emotions were all over the place, his body on fire everywhere where Celaena’s body touched him. Usually, the prospect of flying comforted Rhysand but right now, the High Lord felt anything but. He was unusually quiet, but he doubted that Celaena would even take notice; she was too enthralled by the notion of flying. Her big, beautifully turquoise eyes made him melt, as did the breathtaking smile portrayed on her stunning face. Rhysand was absolute that Celaena was the most beautiful being that had ever walked the earth. The High Lord closed his eyes and breathed in, painfully resisting from burying his nose into her nape. He secured his arms around her again, afraid that his body might forget the blissful feel of her body. He forced himself to memorize every inch of her skin that was pressed against him. He whispered a wordless prayer to whatever god was listening as he gently brought them to their destination. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ride was over too soon. The pair softly landed on the grass. Rhysand had orchestrated the meeting with the Mortal Queens. He had been filled with relief when they agreed to meet- but not at their palace, which was understandable given the history between humans and fae. This is why Azriel went to find a piece of land that was unoccupied. It was a simple establishment that hadn’t been inhabited in the least a couple of decades. 

Aelin stepped out of Rhysand’s arms and quickly looked around. Assessing all existing and possible weapons. They made their way into the building with Rhysand guiding her, bringing them to a room with a simple table and eight chairs. Five of which were currently being occupied by women of various appearances and ages. Aelin supposed they were the Mortal Queen. They stared at her with disdain, their bodyguards' intense positions behind them. Aelin set her face straight and followed Rhysand wordlessly. As the two walked to the table, Aelin had the very distinct feeling that someone was staring at her. She looked up and true, she met eyes with one of the queens. She was middle age, wearing white, with a broad smile adorning her face. The smile appeared sweet but the assassin was dubious of it. Aelin felt a knot forming in her stomach as she broke eye contact with the woman; there was something unnerving about her, something that warned Aelin not to trust a word she said. 


End file.
